<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Rants by Kaijawitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950444">Domestic Rants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch'>Kaijawitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece inspired by Rose's statement about the Doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic Rants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nope, obviously don't own the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose, aren't you ready yet?"  He asks, sounding annoyed as usual.  The Doctor was not known for his patience, but, Rose just huffed then ignored him, also as usual.  He rolled his eyes, but walked away.  Knowing she would not hurry.  When she finally came out, just moments later, he had to admit she looked beautiful.  Then again, he always thought she did.    <br/>  She looked over him critically.  "Forgot to shave.  Didn't you?  I have never seen you with so much stubble."  He absently ran his fingers over the offending facial hair, then shrugged.<br/>  "I guess I did, just a mo."  He walked back in the direction she just came.  She silently followed and waited in the hall, listening as he talked to himself.<br/>  She heard "Of course I forgot, with her taking so long. Ugh humans."  This was followed by a hiss, "Oh great, once again forced to rush so we could go out and I get cut.  Why do I bring them with me?"  She had to work hard to suppress a giggle as she listened.  She loved his shaving cut rants.  When she heard the water turn on again, she tip-toed back to the console and tried to look busy.<br/>  She looked up at him innocently.  "Are you ready now?"  This time she couldn't hold back the giggles as his face turned bright red and he spluttered.<br/>"LET'S GO."  He said in a bossy tone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>